the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia meets Mz. Hyde
Alicia had gotten settled into the society, finally accepting what had happened. Now the worry of never seeing her friends or family again set in. She was determined to find out anything she could about moving to a different timeline and how to get back. She figured it wouldn't be too hard to learn in a building full of scientists! She went looking for people she hadn't met yet, figuring out what they did and asking about other people. The young woman appeared optimistic, but she hadn't slept since she got here, and it was starting to show. She also wasn't eating, instead sitting in her room during the time of meals so people wouldn't ask her about her eating. Today she was obviously tired and hungry, but she still tried to look happy and meet the lodgers.* Mz.Hyde: Well you look tired. *Mz. Hyde had noticed the poor girl stumbling about on her way to the library.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina): I do? Oh, I hadn't noticed... *yawns* Mz.Hyde: You just yawned. Alicia Ghast (Elaina): I... guess I'm too tired to notice! *giggles* Mz.Hyde: Why don't you go take a nap? Alicia Ghast (Elaina): I can't... I can't sleep. I want to..: (You sound so done with her �� I don't blame you, she is stupid.) Hey! (Your the one who never went to school...) Your the one who killed my freaking parents! Mz.Hyde: Ah, I understand completely. Nightmares? Alicia Ghast (Elaina): No, worry... my kids are back at home in a house full of murderers who want to kill them just to make my life Hell. Would you be able to sleep? Mz.Hyde: I rarely ever get a good night's sleep. I always jolt awake from the loveliest of nightmares when I try. So I just don't go to sleep at all, until I pass out. It's been two weeks since I passed out the last time! Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Oh, that's fun. *yawns* surprisingly I get a good night's sleep for someone with twin babies and living with two people who could be murderers at any time... Mz.Hyde: What's it like? Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Oh, it's the best, especially with Hela trying to kill all the men I care about in my life. My fiancé, my son... Mz.Hyde: No I mean... having a family... Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Oh. It's... hard. But it's worth it. I... didn't have parents growing up. So I finally have someone related to me... and my best friends to help me when I just can't... Mz.Hyde: My parents didn't even know I existed. It must be nice, having someone love you...no matter how many times you mess up... Alicia Ghast (Elaina): They didn't...? Oh. Heh... well... *looks down, unsure what to say. She wanted to tell this woman everything. But she knew she wouldn't understand, so she sat silently.* Mz.Hyde: *Getting the feeling that the conversation has gone down an awkward road, Mz. Hyde falls silent as well, not really knowing what to say.* Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Uh... so... Mz.Hyde: Sooooooo have you tried the lasagna? It is goooood! Alicia Ghast (Elaina): I have not! I will plan on doing that. *smiles* Mz.Hyde: No better time than the present! Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Oh! Okay! Mz.Hyde: Follow me to the dining room!~ Alicia Ghast (Elaina): Alrighty! *follows* Obtained From An Old Friend from another Timeline Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Actions Have Consequences